A day after
by sawitan3
Summary: when everything is known to Teito, and he moves to Barsburgs' imperial army as his uncle's Begleiter, and no conflicts in between, but what happens is..?


Everything has become quiet. 'where am I..? it's so dark…' he thought. 'what am I holding..? is this… a flower..? it's wilted though…' suddenly, a loud noise came from behind. 'what was that..?'

"Oh, I see that you have finally awoke, Teito Klein. Or should I call you Tiashe?" a deep voice said. It sounded familiar to him. Slowly, his eyes open and he saw Ayanami. He was over Teito and had his face really close to his.

"Wha-?! Ayanami! Don't scare me like that!"

"oh..? were you scared?" he grinned. "no I'm not!" he said, a bit of blush filled his cheeks. "By that, I meant you surprised me, that's all.."

"Hmm…"

"what?" Teito asked. "a wilted flower is on your hand."

"oh.." he said, looking down. For some reason, he had his robes removed and his pajamas on and Ayanami's outer uniform covered him and a flower was on his left hand. "geez.. what is wrong with you… you slept like a log outside yesterday and furthermore, it's fall already. Don't you realize that it's cold outside? You even had Ayanami-sama carry you here…" out of nowhere, Konatsu formed on the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

"yes, yes~! Aya-tan had to sacrifice his outer uniform for you~ isn't he nice?" then, Hyuuga got a punishment from Ayanami.

Later, Teito went out to walk in the garden, where he met Kal, Frau, Labrador, Castor, Hakuren and Shuri. "Heya damn brat! You finally awake huh?" Frau asked while towering above teito. "It's not good to tease little kids, F-R-A-U" Castor said in an angry tone. "Maa, maa… you two should calm down. Teito… are you really okay? You slept all day in the garden yesterday you know?" said Labrador.

"heeh… how did you know?" Shuri said. "Because I was there the whole time." A simple answer coming from Labrador.

"Teito, you know you can come back to us, even if Ayanami is actually your uncle, ok? Because we are all you r comrades." Said Hakuren. "well, not me though…" said Shuri in a smug tone. "but…" Teito started. "what is it?" asked Kal. "I just… I just can't think of you all as my comrades…"

"huh? Then what are we?" everyone asked at the same time. In that single moment, everyone had their thoughts run wild.

Frau: 'don't tell me… Am I really just a perverted bishop to him..? No… I could be more than that! Umm… I know! His awesome savior! I DID save him from that deadly fall… or… etc'

Labrador: 'Does he think of me as a good bishop? Or a bad bishop? Or just a Fortune-teller or…*wonders*'

Castor: 'Don't say that we are one of the 07 ghost… say something else.. well… this IS Teito we're talking about.. can't be THAT bad… or could it..? etc'

Kal: 'Hmm… under the guidance of these people, I wonder what he thinks of people like us now.. he used to be so emotionless… I'm totally looking forward to this'

Hakuren: 'he's gonna tell us! I wonder what am I to him… whatever I am, I won't be affected!'

Shuri: 'his superior?! Someone he looks up to?! Is he my secret admirer?! Does he have a crush on me?! Gross… but… this'll be amusing!'

From the bushes, Mikage appeared. "Burupya!"

"Mikage!" Teito said as he hugged him against his chest tightly. "well… to me, everyone here… Are my friends." After finishing that sentence, he blushed and looked at Mikage while stroking his back gently. Hakuren was the first to react. "TEITO~~~" he said as he hugged him. Then, everyone smiled and one by one smiled.

Shuri was the last to hug Teito. 'My only best friend is Mikage… but, nevertheless, I'll protect you all!' as he thought that, his lips broke to a big smile in the group hug. Later on, everyone left, except for Kal and Shuri. "Man, you're good… anyways, I'm going back first." Shuri said as he strode to his room.

"You know… Ayanami wouldn't really like making gardens and planting plants and such… but after you realized that he's your uncle, I also can't believe that he asked the chief of heaven to coe back here… I wonder if it's because of you..?" Kal said. "either way, I'm just happy as is… okay! I'm going back to work, okay..? bye"

With that, Teito was left alone in the garden. 'because of you..?' the words resounded in his head. 'He came back because of me..?' the thought made him blush. "Pya!" MIkage struggled to release himself from Teito. He let go, and Mikage went inside the flowers.

"Mikage?" Teito said. He leaned towards the flowerbed Mikage disappeared in. suddenly, yet gently, he was embraced from behind. Warmth came on to his back and he felt secure. Kinda. "Ayanami… What are you doing..?"

"oh? You didn't even try to hit me."

"because ! knew it was you."

"hmm? Interesting… how?"

"your footsteps"

"I see… just like a cat"

"wha-..?!" Teito turned around to look at Ayanami, blush filled his cheeks. Then, Ayanami gently kissed Teito. He struggled to get off of his embrace but it was futile. "That's all for today."

"What was THAT?!" Teito asked in embarrassment. "a kiss. What else would it be?" Teito blushed at the answer. Then, Ayanami tilted his head a bit and opened his mouth a little. "oh."

"what? Why are you inspecting my mouth like that?" Teito asked him. "despite eating flowers, you don't have any weird things stuck between your teeth, like caterpillars for instance."

"I brush my teeth at least 3 times a day!"

"ho..?" seeing the opening, Ayanami put his tongue in his mouth as he forced another kiss on his mouth. Teito gasped for breath, but everything he did was futile. And so, out of perspiration, he blacked out.

"no, no… no can do~ Aya-tan..~ you should let him breathe a little bit of air when you French kiss him~!"

"WHAT?! Ayanami-sama… you… you kissed Teito..?" asked Konatsu. Shuri, standing near Kuroyuri and Haruse holding the cake hand-made by Katsuragi, dropped it in shock. "Yep! Do it like how you always did to Yukikaze! Nee~?" said Hyuuga.

"but it was always him leading.." he said as he remembers Yukikaze and their past together. "oh well.. Next time should always be better, nee, Haruse?"

"w-well… Kuroyuri-sama… that statement is kind of… yeah… next time is always better so cheer up, Ayanami-sama…" Haruse said as he blushes. "Next time, huh..?" Ayanami wonders.


End file.
